Creative Writing
Mums P.O.V Oh my poor baby. I hope he is ok. What if he is dead. You know what I just have to stay calm. I can't do that. I will just check the news and see if there's any more news on the crash. I knew I shouldn't of let Brian go on the plane so that he could see his dad. My poor baby. Wait a minute I will just call the pilot. No answer. I knew it the pilot is is dea. I just hope Brian is ok. I just think about Brian all the time. He never leaves my head. I haven't seen him for weeks, my heart is swollen I just want my boy back. I walk into the kitchen and smell burnt cookies. I go to tell off Brian but he's is not there. What is my mine telling me. He's dead, is bus ghost haunting me, telling me something. He's too young to have a ghost. All she could hear is his voice. " Mummy, Daddy" Father P.O.V Where is my son? He should be arrived by now. I am worried. I called the police and they said they will find him as soon as possible. Suddenly I don't know what to do and think,I am so scared that my son died, I don't want this to happen. So I go to call his mum, my ex-wife. "Hello" "It's me. Do you know that our son is missing?" "Yes I know he was in a plane crash. Then just wait for the police to find him." "I am busy so good bye" .... Beep.... I know that she doesn't care about Brian anymore but he is still her son how can she not care about him ? I don't know. I just want to find Brian now. Pilot P.O.V I watched as the kid boarded my plane, he looked somehow disturbed, he looked like there was a lot in his life that moment. Oh we'll, I won't question him too much. All I had said so far was get into the co pilot seat. He responded slowly. I started the engine and helped the kid into the seat properly. We took off, still not talking, but in 5 minutes we were about 6 thousand miles in the air heading northwest. The loud roars of the engine covered up the silence. I watched the kid look down at the sea and the green trees in amazement. I looked back at the kid after watching what was in front of me, he was wiping his eyes. I payed attention back to what was in front of me before he relax that I was paying more attention to him then the plane. Suddenly I had a sharp pain in my chest, 2 minutes later the pain was gone. Next thing I knew was his name, Brain and teaching him the basics on flying the plane. After 10 minutes the pain was back, my heart was throbbing and it was getting black. I started jerking in my seat and I said my chest to Brian but he didn't understand. Now I only see back and I felt like I am not in my plane. I must be somewhere else.